Blind love, blind death
by Jane Glass
Summary: If someone doesn't love you, then why would you love them? If someone doesn't care about you, then why care about them? If someone wouldn't cry for you, then why would you cry about them? Matsuda can only wonder what was going through her mind... Rated T for death. Please R&R.


**Blind love, blind death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

**A.N.: This is a short one-shot. **

**Rated: T (for death)**

**Warning(s): Spoilers, major character death…**

* * *

><p>It was a breezy Friday, Matsuda and a bunch of other agents and medics were surrounding the area where Misa Amane had supposedly jumped. "Someone did this." Matsuda argues, looking away from the nasty scene before him.<p>

"Yes and that someone was Misa Amane. She was emotionally unstable. Also, there is no evidence of struggle whatsoever." Near says from the passenger seat of the black car that Matsuda and Mogi drove him over in. Matsuda shook his head angrily, but Mogi walked over before he got the chance to say anything. "We've found a letter." Mogi says, handing it over to Matsuda who began reading it.

_Dear Light,_

_I was very upset when I discovered what had happened to you, but I will not judge you as I'm sure you have your reasons for doing what you did. I can do what I want to with my life too though, and I decided I'd join you in the afterlife. Now you and I can be together forever. No work, no secret, no nothing. _

_We will spend eternity together in an embrace of love and happiness and nothing shall ever tear us away from one another. I hope you won't be angry at me. And goodbye to my friends here too, I'll miss you all so very much. Please don't be too sad about me. I'm happy now. _

_ Misa Amane_

"What is it?" Near asks, sounding a bit bored. "It's her letter to Light and letter to us." Mogi answers with a nod. "Hmm, then it is true." Near says before turning to play with his robots again. "It's so sad though." Matsuda says while looking down. "Oh, please, stop wasting your sympathy for someone who so clearly doesn't care back." Near tells him, curling a lock of white hair while looking at Matsuda with piercing eyes. "You're just a sociopathic jerk!" Matsuda yells, stepping forward.

"No, I am not. Misa was blinded by possibly false love and she took her own life. Waste your pathetic tears on her worthless death if you so choose, but there are people who get their lives taken from them without warning and without choice. You could help them or even cry over them instead, but don't cry for someone who wouldn't care about you." Near says in return, sounding as though he had trouble not yelling this time, which was odd for Near.

Maybe he was right though. He was at least looking out for Matsuda, in a weird way. Matsuda nodded now, not knowing what else to say or do. "Can we go now?" Near asks, looking back to his toys, but this time he seemed distracted. Mogi looks to Matsuda, who nods, then Mogi gets in the driver seat and Matsuda sits behind him, pondering Near's words. He realized that Near was right now, after all, if Misa hadn't been so upset about Light, then she wouldn't have killed herself.

It was odd to think about, but it was so true. Light didn't care for Misa, yet she cared for him. That wasn't how a relationship of any sort was supposed to go. Why did she love him so much? Matsuda wished now that he could at least ask her. Talk to her just to talk to her. She could have done so much better though…. Why Light? And more importantly, why Misa…? Matsuda wouldn't waste too much time getting upset about her, but he was only human.

Everything he ever said to her seemed to crash down on him. He had even been her assistant at one point. _"Misa Misa!" _The words echoed through his mind. It just wasn't…it wasn't fair. As tears rolled from his eyes Near spoke up, and though Matsuda thought it would be something harsh, it was actually…nice, considering it was Near,

"…though, I suppose not crying for someone you once knew and possibly cared about can be quite hard when you get attached easily…I have never had such a problem…. Sometimes I wish I did." Matsuda nodded in response, smiling a bit.

Now what if he felt bad for Near? Near wouldn't care about him, but Matsuda…he could care about anything…including someone who killed herself because of blind love. Maybe his love for everyone and everything was blind. If it a blind love for everything then he'd rather it stay that way, so long as it didn't turn into a blind death.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's it. By the way, this idea just popped into my mind, but I do have a plan for a story where Misa lives…hopefully that'll be out soon. See you all around and please review. <strong>


End file.
